A vibration speaker is a multi-functional acoustic device, which may not only achieve the vibration sound-producing functionality as an ordinary speaker, but also achieve the functionality of a vibrating motor. The vibration speaker may save the internal space of a portable electronic terminal, simplify the assembly process of the portable electronic terminal, and reduce the cost of the portable electronic terminal. Therefore, the vibration speaker has been increasingly and widely used in the field of portable electronic terminal.
The existing vibration sound-producing apparatus with a conventional structure comprises a vibration system and magnetic circuit system. The vibration system comprises a vibrating diaphragm, and a cylindrical voice coil which is integrated with the vibrating diaphragm. The magnetic circuit system comprises a magnet, and a magnetic gap in which the cylindrical voice coil is provided. When the vibration speaker is in operation, the cylindrical voice coil drives the vibrating diaphragm to vibrate in the vertical direction to produce sound under lorentz force, while the magnetic circuit system is subjected to reaction force and resonates in the vertical direction. The vibration speaker with such a structure is limited in the volume of the cylindrical voice coil and the space for vibration of the cylindrical voice coil, and a mass block combined with the magnetic circuit system is further required to be provided in the vertical direction, which thickens the thickness in the vertical direction and cannot meet the requirement on thin-type of the product. With the improvements on thin-type and miniaturization design of the portable electronic terminal, the existing vibration sound-producing apparatus cannot meet the development trend of thin-type and miniaturization.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improvement to overcome the drawbacks of the vibration sound-producing apparatus in the prior art.